


Matter to me

by Hotgitay



Category: Station 19 (TV)
Genre: Angst, Developing Relationship, Dorks in Love, Established Relationship, F/M, Feelings, Fluff, Fluffy, Gen, Idiots in Love, Love, Love Confessions, Other, Pre-Relationship, Romance, Soulmates, Swearing, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-25
Updated: 2019-05-25
Packaged: 2020-03-17 00:38:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18954391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hotgitay/pseuds/Hotgitay
Summary: Lucas admits his feelings for vic





	Matter to me

“I shouldn’t be in love with you.”Lucas snapped at Vic

“You’re in love with me”Vic was surprised the two had only been seeing each other for a while 

This was all so new for her she wasn’t sure how she felt about him just yet but all that she knew was that she really liked him 

 

“First of all I’m the damn fire chief I’m the bosses bosses boss and you rank so lowly we can’t be together this is completely inappropriate”Lucas said facepalming he wondered how he got himself in this situation in the first place he was in between a rock and a hard place 

“Are you breaking up with me?  
I’m confused... why are you angry at me?”Vic asked him 

“You matter to me I don’t know what to do but I don’t want to stop it stop this”Lucas admitted to her he had feelings for her 

Strong feelings that were beginning to show he would get fearful of driving her away mostly by being an idiot like he probably was being right now 

 

“Lucas you matter to me also I know this is new for both of us and it’s okay to be scared what we are doing is risky that's for sure but I really like you”Vic admitted her own feelings for the man

”If anyone finds out I'll probably lose my job but the thought of not having you in my life would be even worse than that for me”Lucas said


End file.
